Ciao
by PurrrpleLovah29
Summary: After being kicked out of Fairy Tail and their lives for something she hadn't done, Lucy leaves Magnolia just to put distance between her and them, she meets a woman and is taken in as a student where she meets new friends and finds a new family, The Vongola Guild. Discontinued! Up for adoption! If you agree to my terms
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is my first story and I got this idea from someone on fanfiction though many are like this I give credit for those I got the story line of this chapter from….. but It'll be more my style on the coming chapters…

**I don't Own FairyTail**

Lucy's POV

Everyone was shocked to see Lisanna alive and kicking including myself. For more than 4 weeks everyone in FairyTail had celebrated her come back. Yet, all of them started to forget about me and focused only on her. Levy doesn't seem to care about reading a new chapter of my book, Juvia doesn't call me her "love rival", and Happy doesn't seem to say "She liiikes him" around me anymore even hover around me…... And I am always alone going to solo missions…...

One day Natsu along with Gray and Erza came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked putting on a bright smile

"Lucy, You know Lisanna is back right?" Natsu said.

"I know that."

"And you know that you have been going on a lot of solo missions right?" Gray asked

"Yeah?"

"we've been thinking that Lisanna should replace you on the team." I couldn't believe my ears on what they had said as my smile fell

"You are the weakest person on our team, so you should train than be with us," Erza said

"Yeah, Lisanna can help us on mission better and you can become stronger." Gray said. I tried so hard to hold in my tears.

"So, everybody in this guild thinks I'm weak." I said indifferently

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay. Lisanna can be on your team and I will be going. See ya." I ran out of the guild. Tears started flowed out of my eyes I ran back home to my apartment and sat in the darkness. "I'm weak and Natsu thinks so too" I. said to myself….

Natsu's POV

Well Lucy seemed to take the news rather well. I went to tell Lisanna the good news went I suddenly saw her on the side of the road with many wounds almost unconscious

"Lisanna! Wake Up! What happened to you?!"

"Natsu" Lisanna whispered hoarsely followed by a cough

"What happened?"I asked hysterically taking her head unto my lap

"I don't know. Someone suddenly attacked me with celestial spirits and then everything went dark." She whispered

"Celestrial spirits? Lucy!" I gritted my teeth, "She did this."

Lucy's POV

The very next day when I went to the guild everybody ignored me and gave me evilglares.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You know what's going on," Natsu said angrily his eyes shadowed by his hair, "You attacked Lisanna just because she was your replacement on the team."

"I didn't attack Lisanna." I spoke in a confused way

Everybody whispered "liar".

"I really didn't. Why isn't anybody believing me?!" I said looking around to see them glaring at me

"You're just a weakling that can never be compared to Lisanna in strength. You are just an outsider who only cares about herself not her friends. Lucy, leave and never come back to Fairytailail!"He bellowed

I was shocked. The person I loved first took me off his team and now is trying kick me out of his life!

I ran back home and started packing. Tears rolleing out of my eyes making my clothes wet. With one last glance at my apartment I quickly ran to the train station.

This was too painful I really need to leave now…..

Natsu's POV

Serves her right. She hurt a nakama and denied it. The snow princess came in

"Hey, I just saw Lucy running out of the guild. What happened?" he asked

"She attacked Lisanna just because she was her replacement."

"How did you know it was Luc-" he said but was cut off when Master walked out of his office

"Children, you should be ashamed of yourself. Lucy always trusted in you guys thinking that Fairy Tail was her home. Natsu, Lucy did not attack Lisanna. You got mad at her for no reason at all."

"What do you-" I started

Everybody started to regret what had happened until Happy came into the guild and said "Everyone I can't find Lucy anywhere!"

"What!"

"I told her to leave Fairy Tail. It's my fault. I got to find her," I said.

Lucy's POV

I got on to the train. As it was starting to move I saw him running towards the train and heard him,Natsu say "Lucy come back!" I ignored him. I watched Magnolia get smaller and smaller wiping tears that flowed freely down my cheek

'Sayonara… FairyTail'

Natsu's POV

She just left, without saying a word. How can she do this to me?! I cried at home where no one can hear me, not even Happy but then I myself had told her to leave….

"Lucy..."I cried. The week after Lucy left, no one was the same.

There was only silence and I didn't feel like fighting with Gray. Everyone just regretted what they said to Lucy, except Lisanna.

"Hello everybody!" she said happily. No one replied back.

"What's with the mood in this guild?"

"Lucy left FairyTail because of us..." Erza said slowly not bothering to eat her cake

"Why would the guild care anyway? You all kicked her out of FairyTail, so you should happy. She was just a weak girl who was just a replacement for m-" Mira slapped Lisanna across the face… HARD.

"How can you say that about Lucy? She was a member of our guild. She was our if you are my sister, How dare you insult her!"

"Lisanna, take back those words! Don't you dare speak of Lucy's name next time!" I screamed. From then on, no one had ever spoke of Lucy again.

Lucy's POV

I stood in front of my guild with my tortur-err tutor. How many years has it been since I left Fairy Tail? 1, 3 no 5 years already, 5 years since I left and met my tutor five years since my life did a 180 degrees turn. I wonder what the guild is like today. So many years passed. Yet it seemed like only yesterday I was leaving Magnolia. My tutor looked at me smirking her violet eyes gleaming with mischievousness


	2. Chapter 2

**_The second Chapter... wow_**

**_I DONT OWN KHR, and i never will_**

**_the first part was based on another fanfic after the train ride is my invention_**

**_Thanks for the Review!_**

* * *

After I left the town I met this girl on the train. Had wavy raven locks and purple eyes she wore a white business suit with a black dress shirt and white tie and lastly a black skirt jacket had a strange symbol it looked like it came from a royal family or maybe a guild?

"Is this seat empty?" she asked.

"Yeah. You can sit there if you like."

"Thanks." The girl sat down and she did a small white wolf cub with abyss black eyes followed her happily

I smiled it was pretty cute

"Where are you heading?"

"I don't know, but it needs to be far away from Fairy Tail."

"What seems to be troubling you?" I bit my lip.

"You can tell me if you want. I'm not forcing you to do so." This girl seemed so soothing and even though I have only known her for a few minutes and even if she seems emotionless, she feels like my best friend.

"That guild kicked me out for something I didn't do and on top of that they think I am weak... which is probably true." I look down.

"Do you want to become stronger?"

"YES!"

" follow me"

"Okay." I followed this girl to an unknown, secluded field where there was no one in sight she walked over to a tree and pressed it's bark it was then pushed back and a very well concealed trapdoor opened inside was pitch black she grinned before saying

"If your scared to even get in there might as well push you" she said in a monotone

"But- fine" I said quietly before I bent down I attempted to slowly place my foot when she pushed me that's when I realized it was actually a slide

I did the natural I screamed and closed my eyes then my movement stopped I stopped screaming and pried my eyes open the girl I had met was standing in front of me beside her was a tall man wearing a fedora with an yellow band tilted sideways shadowing his eyes hiding them from view but Lucy was sure he was handsome he wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt that's when Lucy noticed there was a little green chameleon on his fedora

"Ciaossu" he said which I totally did not understand

"What's your name?" the girl I had met before asked

"L-Lucy H-heartfilia" I stuttered

"Nice to meet you Dame-Lucy I'm Nicole and this is Reborn" the girl introduce herself and the man

"W-where is t-this?" I asked

"Our little guild" The man replied

"Prepare yourself your training starts after the introductions and your guild mark will be stamped" Nicole said

"W-hat T-training" I stuttered

"You want to be stronger right and besides I can also see your potential" she replied

"So welcome to Vongola" she said as she grabbed my hand and I accepted it and stood up I looked around the walls were colored slightly peach there were metal doors I wondered how they can be opened

I nodded numbly

"I'll be your tutor" Nicole smiled I could only stare as I processed the information

"R-really?" I asked

"Si, now follow us" she replied as the man turned around and walked gracefully to the metal door as he went near it, it automatically opened

"W-what kind of magic is that?" I asked

"This place has little to no magic at all" Nicole said bluntly as she also turned around and I followed quietly observing my surroundings while I was busy observing I did not notice we stopped at a much more bigger door Reborn placed his hand in some sort of gadget before it beeped and said "Access Granted"

I jumped back in fear "W-what-" I started before Nicole cut me off

"Dame-Lucy that's called scanner now hurry" she said as we entered the room I was met by not so many people but it was a pretty rowdy group not to mention weird

A boy with gravity defying brown hair and doe like brown eyes who wore a business suit with an orange dress shirt with a black tie his sleeves were also rolled up and he was having a worried face on while rubbing his temples not noticing us he had two rings on his hand which I couldn't see clearly

Near him was a boy about 8 years old who had an afro and horns? He wore a cow print shirt and brown shorts he was well playing with a girl about the same age as him she wore a black Chinese kung-fu attire? With white slacks and her hair was braided

Then I saw a boy who looked about the same age as me he wore a suit like the others but his dress shirt was red he had silver hair and green eyes on all of his fingers on his right had were rings I couldn't quite see the details he had a scowl on his face while talking to the boy beside him this boy had black hair and dark brown eyes he seemed very cheerful and oblivious to the angry boy beside him with his happy smile he also wore a black business suit but with a blue dress shirt he had a bamboo sword strapped to his back

Another thing was I saw two boys glaring at each other killing intent leaked out of the other one he wore the same suits as the others but had a purple dress shirt and hada little yellow fluff ball-err bird on his shoulder he had raven hair and steel gray eyes as he glared hatefully at the indigo haired boy who was looking at him with an amused face he wore a business suit too but with an indigo dress shirt the weird thing was that he had a pineapple hairstyle but the weirdest was that his right eye was red with the kanji of six and his left eye was normal indigo beside him was a girl who seemed like his sister this girl looked really shy she had purple hair with the pineapple hairstyle and purple eyes but her right eye was covered with an eye patch with a skull she wore a business suit like Nicole but with an indigo dress shirt on her shoulder was a snow white owl looking closer I noticed the black haired boy had two rings on his fingers while the indigo haired boy had three The girl had no rings whatsoever

Then I saw a white haired by wore a business suit with yellow dress shirt yelling "Extreme!" to the top of his lungs while raising his fist as he looked at the glaring boys

Then on a couch was a spiky white haired man with lilac eyes and a tattoo under his left eye that looked like inverted triangles he wore a white business suit with a black dress shirt and white tie he was smiling but that smile looked kind of evil while he ate marshmallows

My musings were stopped when I heard gunshot the people in the room stiffened except for the glaring boys and the spiky white haired man they then turned to my direction where I saw reborn holding a green gun in the air after a while of silence he pointed it at the brown haired boy

"Dame-Tsuna what kind of boss are you if you cannot control your subordinates" he said

"Hie! S-sorry R-reborn!" the boy shrieked as bullet flew to him he dodged them expertly at that moment I was stunned since he had shrieked like a girl but dodged BULLETS expertly

"Who's that?" the silver haired boy said while glaring at me

"Oya oya a visitor" the indigo haired boy said smiling creepily and giving off a laugh that sounded like 'kufufufu'

I was frozen on the spot

"She'll be part of your famiglia Dame-Tsuna she'll be Nicole's student" Reborn said as the gun morphed in the chameleon and climbed back to his fedora

"Now introduce yourselves" Reborn said

The boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward

"Hello! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada" he smiled warmly

"Che, Hayato Gokudera" the boy with silver hair scowled

"Hey there! I'm Takeshi Yamamamoto" the cheerful boy grinned

"H-hi... I-I'm Korumu Dukuro C-call m-me Chrome" the purple haired girl stuttered

"kufufufu no need to be shy Chrome" the indigo haired boy said before turning to me

"kufufu, I'm Mukuro Rokudo.." The indigo haired boy said laughing creepily

"Hn, Kyoya Hibari" the raven haired boy said coldly

"EXTREME, I'M RYOHEI SASAGAWA EXTREME" The white haired boy yelled

"Gyahahahahah Bow down to the great Lambo-sama!" The boy with the cow print shirt yelled

"Lambo! Sorry for him…. I'm I-pin" The Chinese girl said while scolding the other boy

"Nice to meet you~ I'm Byakuran Gesso~" The boy eating marshmallows smiled the evil way

* * *

As You may or may not have noticed, yes this is a reupload of my friend's story which i would be continuing

soooo what do you think?

and one more thing

I really need a beta...


	3. AUTHOR

Author's note

Hello, I am very disappointed in myself after rereading this story, I may have had ideas for it but I have moved from this fandom, to the hetalia fandom. i read it and discovered the writing was ridiculous, this story is to be adopted by Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki and once we discuss the terms, she will continue it and hopefully satisfy you. I have moved into another account, though I plan to try to rewrite /Spiral Road of Madness/ hopefully improve my writing style, make it longer. My new account would be holalatte. I have started in the hetalia fandom and if you like you can check out the story I wrote "My Queen", which probably won't be updated until later since I have load of stuff to do though I have the whole plot planned out already, it is very long….., and I am juggling on the special lessons (Spanish, piano and WTF a thesis?) well then, that would be all I have to tell you.

Ciao!

до свидания!

Adios!

Thanks for reading it anyway even though the writing sucks!


End file.
